And He Watched
by Tsukiyomi Gemma
Summary: Amuto drabble, slight Tadamu mentioned. "He had to do this. If him leaving would make her happy in the long run, then he would do it. All for her. He would give up everything...all for her."


**This is only around 600 and something words, so I guess it counts as a drabble. Which is cool as I only wanted a drabble anyway. ^^ **

**Ikuto: This is basically her take on the beginning of chapter 43. **

**And what I believe Ikuto was thinking when he told Amu he was leaving. Oh, and I would like to dedicate this to **TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi** as a thank you for dedicating her great Amuto oneshot 'Visitation' from 'Oneshots: Whenever I Feel Like It!' to me ^^**

**Ikuto: Tsukiyomi Gemma does not own Shugo Chara. Please Review!  
**

And He Watched

By Tsukiyomi Gemma.

He couldn't understand why she was crying. He told her he was leaving. He told her she would never see him again. He told her he was going to look for his father. He didn't tell her that he loved her. Because he couldn't. He was the black cat of misfortune. He could never love her. She was everything he couldn't have, but wanted most.

So why did her eyes dim, then gleam with un-shed tears when she heard him saying goodbye? Who would ever shed tears for him? Cry for him?

She had asked him questions; Where is your father? Where is his band now?

He said he didn't know. He didn't care.

Amu was shaking, she tried to hide it. He still saw it, but pretended he didn't.

That would only have made it harder. She was desperately trying to blink back her tears, without him noticing.

_He still saw it, but pretended he didn't._

He told her about his fathers feelings. Why? Because it was easier than telling her about his own. He wasn't leaving to find his father, he was just doing that while he was gone. He was leaving so he wouldn't be tempted to see her anymore, fall deeper in love with her anymore.

He once thought he saw his own feelings flicker across her eyes when she was looking at him. Once thought that he saw such a strong emotion in them, and it was for no one else. Just for him. He revelled in it, but his happiness was short lived. He had forced himself to look away. He just couldn't do it to her. He couldn't do it to himself.

If she felt even the slightest thing towards him….It would destroy them both completely. So Ikuto acted like he wanted to go.

He kept a stoic face in front of her, when all he really wanted to do was let just a few tears slip by.

He smiled when she looked like she was about to break, when all he really wanted to do was hold and tell her everything was okay.

But he was too strong to give up and have what he wanted. He was too strong to give up and let himself love her. He was too strong to give up and let her get hurt. He was too strong for his own good.

She started to speak. She tried to be strong too, if only for Ikuto's sake. But her voice shook.

_Don't. _He begged her. _Please don't do this. _

But she did. She kept on talking, until she screamed. She screamed out all of the reasons he should stay. She screamed out all of the pieces of her heart.

And then it hit him.

It hit him hard.

She cared about him. She really did. She didn't want him to leave…didn't want him to leave her alone. He had to do this. If him leaving would make her happy in the long run, then he would do it. All for her. He would give up everything... all for her.

She ran away then, screaming at him to never come back.

That hurt.

But he wanted her to say that. He prayed that she would. But this tiny voice in the back of his head screamed at him for being so stupid. This voice screamed that she wouldn't do it. It never stopped. It was there all the time. Screaming. There was a lot of that tonight.

She had screamed it while running from him, tears running down her face. And he stood there. He stood there and watched.

He watched the happiest days of his life turn and leave him. He watched, helpless, as his world fled, to then, one day be holding the hand of Hotori Tadase.

And then he done something... He let himself cry as he watched her flee.

He watched…

Because it was the right thing to do.

-----

**If anyone is wondering why I used 'she' and 'he' alot, instead of 'Amu' and 'Ikuto' it's because I liked the way it sounded. I used 'scream' and 'screamed' ect alot too for the same reason. Hope it doesn't bother anyone and hope you like the way it sounded the same way I did! ^^ **

-----

**Quote Of The Day: **

**My Teacher: **Do you WANT to leave!?

**Me: **Well, It's not like I want to be here...


End file.
